Behind These Hazel Eyes: Hermione's Song
by PiecesofDecember
Summary: Ok well this is a 1 chapter songfic! Woho! Hehheh anyways it is obviously about Hermione and a BOYWHOBREAKSHERHEARTBUTICANNOTNAMEBECAUSEITWOULDGIVEAWAYPARTOFTHESTORY. And she tells him off blah blah blah. Ok please read and review!


Behind These Hazel Eyes: Hermione's Song ((Ok I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for my other sotries, but I will soon. It's just that I've been reading all these songfics and I knew I had to do one:) Hehheh anyways. I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Kelly Clarkson's amazing song... But really if I did, do you think I'd be living in fucked up California typing this sad excuse for a story? Yeah that's what I thought. Well I am determined to be a journalist one day... So this is where to start right? Ok on with the story.)) 

Behind These Hazel Eyes: Hermione's Song

Song by Kelly Clarkson

Shitty Excuse for a Story by Kimmi

* * *

It was dark in the Gryffindor Common Room when he found her. The only light was provided by the dying fire... "Hermione?" he whispered reaching to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted shrugging back and glaring at him with pure hate.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

"Hermione? What's wrong with you?" he asked taking her hand then pulling her into his arms.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

"Stop it Harry!" Hermione shreaked snapping out of her small trance as she tried to pull away. Finally Harry let her go and she fell to the floor in tears.

_Now I can't breathe No, _

_I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on_

"I don't understand." Harry said knowing that she knew... There was no way she couldn't know.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

"How could you?" she whispered standing up and wiping her tears away. "You asshole." she sneered trying to act strong, but it was so hard to act strong when her heart was breaking within.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"I didn't mean to..." he cooed staring at her, almost afraid of her behavior.

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright _

_For once in my life_

"That's shit! All of it... Shit." Hermione snapped.

_Now all that's left of me _

_Is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside_

"I'm sorry..." Harry said looking down at the ground and not in her eyes.

_'Cause I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hangin' on_

"Look at me Harry... Look at me!" Hermione shouted and he did as he was told. "Look at what you've done to me. Don't try to tell me you're sorry now."

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

"What do you want me to say Hermione! Don't I look fucking sorry? I never wanted you to-."

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"To what? Find out? To see Cho with her fucking tongue down your throat!" she yelled.

_Swallow me then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself_

Harry didn't reply, he looked away from her.

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore..._

"Well guess what Harry? She can have you..." Hermione spat walking straight up to him.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

Harry's eyes laid upon her again. "Take one last look at what you've lost... Forever." she snarled.

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Hermione then slapped Harry as hard as she could across his face then stormed up the stairs. Leaving him alone in the darkness, with nothing but a very nasty red hand mark on his face.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

Once at the top of the stairs, she couldn't help but smile. She'd done it... But she still hurt.

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Hermione walked down the hall to her dorm, but she was stopped by another friend. "Ron?" she asked. But then he put a finger to her lips then hugged her comfortingly. She smiled softly then hugged him back. "Thank you."

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_THE END_

((Please Review!))


End file.
